


Two Knights, a Maid, and a Playboy Bunny

by AlexisDawn



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDawn/pseuds/AlexisDawn
Summary: At a Halloween dance with the squad, Alex spills her guts…but is it to the right knight?
Relationships: Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren, Carolyn Barek & Mike Logan, Carolyn Barek/Mike Logan
Kudos: 1





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters or the show.  
> Warnings: Deals with innuendo and has some curses.Notes: Thanks to Judy (Humor In A Bittersweet Life) for the story idea, along with the title.

“Detectives…mail!” Ross said as he dropped an envelope on each detective’s desk.

“What now, another message from the brass telling us that we aren’t trying hard enough?” Logan asked as he opened the envelope and began reading it aloud.

_The NYPD cordially invites you to attend the annual  
Ghouls and Goblins Hallows Eve Dance_

**Date:** _October 31st, 2008_  
 **Place:** _One Police Plaza_  
 **Time:** _8:00 PM – 12:00 PM_  
 **Event:** _Dancing, Bobbing for apples, costume contest._  
 **Attire:** _Costume must be worn and badge shall be with you for admission._  
 **RSVP:** _Your captain._

_Food and drinks will be provided._

“Oh, this is just great another reason for the brass to make us look like clowns,” Bobby said as he took the invitation from Logan and threw it down on the table.

“I’m not going, they can’t make me.” Logan and Bobby said at the same time.

“It’s mandatory and from the looks, your partners are giving you if you want to live you will go,” Ross said as he looked in between partners.

“You both are going even if we have to drag you there. We will not suffer alone and besides you two just might get a treat out of it.” Carolyn said staring at Logan.

“Who says we have to listen to both of you?” Goren asked them wondering when he and Logan became the independent ones in the partnership.

“Do you really want us to answer that Goren?” Eames asked looking at him knowing she and Carolyn won.

“Alright we will go but we are picking our own costumes,” Goren said looking at Logan for some help.

“Also you two are our dates for the party,” Logan said as he turned around and handed Bobby his coat as the both of them began to walk out.


	2. Costume Idea Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 will be in two parts. Part one is Logan and Goren’s conversation, and the second one is Barek and Eames.

“Why did you say that? They already want to kick our ass, do you want us dead too?” Bobby asked staring at Logan as they walked out to the parking lot.

“They won’t do anything to us, don’t worry. Besides, I want to have a chance at Barek, and we all know you want to have a chance at Alex,” he said knowing he caught Bobby off guard.

“I don’t want to have a chance at her, she’s just my partner Logan. If you want to go after Barek I can’t stop you but I know I won’t mess up my friendship with Eames over what could be some silly fling.” Goren said knowing he just lied to one of his good friends.

“That’s bull shit Goren and you know it. You know you want Eames, hell the rest of the free world knows you want Eames. You can’t hide it, especially around the precinct.” Logan said knowing he caught him in the lie. He wasn’t stupid he saw all those looks Goren shot at anyone that came within 3 feet of his girl. He is definitely protective of her because he saw her as his girl, his possession. He can only see her with him and he knew how he felt because he himself does the same thing to his girl, Carolyn.

“Alright fine, I want her but I know she doesn’t have feelings for me. It’s better off for me and her to just stay friends and partners. I don’t want her to have to deal with my personal shit.” Goren said looking down at his feet mournfully.

“What do you mean you don’t want her to have to deal with your personal shit? She deals with it whether you like it or not. If she didn’t have feelings for you, she wouldn’t let you get away with half the stuff you do. Trust me if she didn’t like you back she would have kicked your ass along time ago.” Logan said knowing he was speaking the truth. Alexandra Eames doesn’t put up with anybody’s shit. She could drop-kick a man twice her size if they even looked at her the wrong way.

“I doubt she does feel the same way and still she deserves so much more. Listen I am going to go home and get my stuff ready for the party tonight. I’ll see you later Logan. Thanks for the talk.” Bobby said as he began walking towards the front of the parking lot to go to the subway.

“She does feel the same way, you’ll see. I’ll see you later Goren and don’t worry anytime.” He said getting into his car and starting it.

“Bye Mike.”  
“Bye Bobby. Oh, Bobby?” he said calling out to him over the noise of the car’s engine.  
“Yeah Logan?”  
“I know what we can go as for the party and we should definitely be able to get our girls with it,” Logan said as he realized he peaked Goren’s interests.

“What?” he said trying to think of what Logan could have in mind.  
“You will see, just leave it up to me. I’ll drop by your house later with our costumes.” Logan said smirking.

‘Oh god, what could he have in mind.’ Bobby thought knowing how sneaky the man could be.


	3. Costume Idea Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Alex and Carolyn talking after Logan said “Also you two are out dates for the party.”

“Wait, we are their what?” Alex asked shocked as Logan and Bobby walked out of the squad room.

“They actually think we are their dates for the dance. Did someone hit them on the head or do they really think that we will go along with that?” Carolyn said shaking her head in disbelief at what Logan had said as she gathered up her things along with Alex.

“I’m going to go with someone hitting them over the head,” Alex said wondering if the guys really meant it as she grabbed her things and started walking out of the room towards the elevator with Carolyn by her side.

“I know I won’t mind going with Logan. He’s kind of cute, hot body, tight ass, and not too bad on the eyes either.” Carolyn said honestly, shocking Alex in the process.

“I know you like him and all but I had no idea you liked him that much. He’s a bit too much to me, he’s creepy and a jerk.” Alex said

“He’s not that creepy and he’s not really a jerk, you just have to know how to handle him. It’s the same way people look at your and Bobby’s relationship, you’re the only one that can handle him and hasn’t left after a week.” Carolyn said as she walked into the elevator pressing the button for the garage as the rest of the people got off of the elevator leaving the two women alone.

“Bobby and I get each other, his other partners just didn’t want to stick around to figure him out. You have to just be patient and respect for him, if you listen and I mean really listen to him then you will get where he’s coming from,” Alex said looking at Carolyn knowing she didn’t have to censor what she said around her friend.

“It might be that, but it’s also the fact that you two are just so in love with each other that you have that connection that very few couples have. You know, trust and care for him just like he does for you. You both won’t say anything because your afraid the other doesn’t feel the same.” Carolyn said knowing she’s speaking the truth and hopefully finally got into the detective's head.

“Of course we care, trust and know each other we are friends and partners nothing more. We never have been and never will be in love with each other. We are friends and we wouldn’t let some stupid fling mess us up.” Alex said lying knowing she has been in love with Goren since day one.

“You forgot something Alex,” Carolyn said looking at Alex knowing she caught the other detective in the lie.

“What is that Caro?” Alex asked not liking the suspicious grin on the woman’s face.

“I am a woman also, I can see past your lie. I know you love Bobby, it’s the same way I feel about Mike.” She said looking at Alex with a small smile as they stepped off the elevator and walked towards their cars that were parked next to each other.

“Alright I love him you know that, are you happy now? I admitted it to you and myself.” Alex said as she got her keys out along with Carolyn as they began to open their car doors.

“Almost happy, you just have to admit your love to him,” Carolyn said smirking at Alex as she threw her bag into the car.

“That’s not going to happen so keep dreaming. What do you want to go as for tonight’s dance?” Alex said trying to change the subject from her and Bobby.

“I know exactly what we should dress as. It’s about four-thirty now so come over at about six-thirty and we can get ready.” She said still smirking knowing exactly what they could dress as.

“Do I even want to know?” Alex said curiously as she looked at Carolyn with her eyebrows raised.

“Maybe, you will see. All I will say is we will get our guys tonight.” Barek said as she began getting into her car.

“Alright, I’m leaving it up to you. It better be something good or I will come after you Barek!” Eames said.

“It will be good trust me. I’ll see you later Alex.” Carolyn said smiling as she started to close her door.

“I’ll see you later,” Alex said as she got in and started her car as both of them drove off their own separate ways.


End file.
